


Lonely

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angelcest, Begging, Broken Lucifer, Chores, Consent Issues, Crying Lucifer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dom Michael, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Human Lucifer, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Lucifer, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-it Notes, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sub Lucifer, Trust Issues, Unstable Lucifer, Wetting, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wakes up needy and desperate, only to find that Michael has left and won't be back for several hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for consent issues.

Lucifer knows he’s dreaming from the shy, almost submissive smile on his brother’s face. Michael is almost aggressively dominant in real life, pulling Lucifer down on his cock and pushing him right to the edge of his limits without even trying. Michael controls him with gentle touches and lingering glances and wordless orders, “Stay, Luka,” and “Not until I say,” and “Good boy,” when Lucifer obeys and forces himself to sit still and take whatever Michael is willing to give him. Michael almost never says no to him because most of the time, Lucifer is too proud to ask, but Lucifer knows that Michael knows what he needs from the almost feral curve of his lips, and Michael often denies him and makes him wait by refusing to acknowledge Lucifer’s desperate little whimpers and wordless pleas until he’s on the verge of falling apart.

 

“Fuck me,” Michael begs. “Please, brother, I need you. Fill me up, split me apart, make me come screaming your name,” he breathes. Lucifer smiles. Michael is almost always a needy bottom in his dreams, spreading his legs and begging to be fucked, and Lucifer _loves_ it. He’s only been allowed inside Michael’s most intimate entrance once, a few months ago on his birthday when Michael had placed his hands above his head and ordered him to keep them there, or else, and slid down on his cock all at once. He’d been so _tight,_ so tight and so wet and so _good_ that Lucifer hadn’t been able to resist touching just a little bit. Michael had shaken his head and climbed off and made Lucifer wait ten minutes before sliding back down on his length. Lucifer had cried and begged to touch, begged to come, begged for Michael to _please, Mika, just let me move, just a little, please,_ but Michael had just _sat_ there for almost an hour before pulling almost all the way off and slamming back down so fast Lucifer had come right then and there. Michael had scolded him for not being able to last and had forbidden Lucifer from coming for three days afterwards as a result.

 

Lucifer feels heady with power, because he has _Michael_ under him, begging him to fuck him, and there are just so many things he wants to do to him that he’s not sure where to begin. “Hmm, I don’t know, Mika, you don’t seem like you need it,” he teases. Michael always teases him; why can’t he return the favor, if only in his dreams? He’ll need to report this dream later, of course, another one of his self-imposed rules that Michael had encouraged with a raised eyebrow and a delicious smirk. He knows that Michael will tease him for this later by stripping down and fucking himself with their largest dildo and taunting him with a heated glance that will say, ‘You can look, but you can’t touch.’

 

“I do, I do, _please_ ,” Michael whines, spreading himself impossibly wider. Michael begs just like Lucifer would, if he’d allow himself the luxury of doing so. “I’m so wet,” Michael continues, breathless with desire. “Just for you, Luka, please, I need you in me; need to _come_.”

 

Lucifer dips the tip of his finger in the wetness and relishes the needy whimper that falls from his brother’s lips. “Which do you need more, Mika? You can’t have both.”

 

Michael keens. “No, don’t make me choose, please, please, please, Lu, you know I can’t!”

 

Lucifer leans down to press a devastatingly soft kiss atop Michael’s weeping cock. “Choose.”

 

Michael sobs. “Fuck me, please,” he whimpers.

 

Lucifer grins as he lines himself up with Michael’s hole and prepares himself to push in. “As you wi-”

 

***

 

Lucifer wakes up to an uncomfortable pressure in his bladder and an insistent, coiling warmth pooling at the base of his spine. “Mika,” he moans. “Mika, mmm, I need you,” he calls. “Mi~ka!”

 

When thirty seconds pass and Michael still isn’t there, Lucifer whimpers, because Michael _always_ comes when he calls. Always. What if Michael was mad at him for dreaming about dominating him? Or worse, what if Michael had abandoned him? Michael _knew_ how badly Lucifer needed him, knew how he could barely function without him; what if his brother had gotten tired of caring for him and left? He rolls over and tries to curl into a ball, but a crinkly sound stops him. Maybe Michael left a note?

 

He reaches for the source of the noise and finds a little crumbled piece of paper. _Please go into the kitchen._

 

Lucifer springs up and sprints to the kitchen. There, he finds his iPod laying next to another, longer note.

 

_Hello, Luka,_

 

_I’m going to the store to get some things. You were asleep when I left and I didn’t want to wake you. No, I’m not mad, and no, I’m not leaving you. I’ll be back very soon. I promise._

 

_Please try to eat and shower while I’m gone. You don’t have to shower if you’re too scared to do it alone, but you need to eat. There are some pancakes I made just for you in the stove. They should still be warm, so remember to take them out with oven mitts. I left out three little tubs of syrup so you won’t use too much. Please clean up if you make a mess._

 

_I left your iPod on the table with some recordings I made for you. I know you get scared when I’m gone, so I recorded several tracks for you, each labeled with any possible scenario you may come across in my absence._

_I won’t be angry if you’re too scared to shower alone, but I will be disappointed in you if you have an accident. I have a special treat waiting for you if you’re both clean and dry when I come home._

_If you get sick or scared, please call me. I’m 1 on your phone’s speed-dial._

_See you soon,_

_Your Mika_

Lucifer whimpers. He’s not sure how Michael expects him to eat and bathe and use the bathroom without him, but he _needs_ to have that treat Michael mentioned in the letter. He’s not even sure what to do first. Sometimes he’ll wake up in desperate need of a toilet and Michael will force him to wait through breakfast and a shower before finally picking him up and setting him down in front of the toilet, other times it’ll be the first thing they do.

 

“Mika is being mean today, so he’d make me wait,” Lucifer decides. He really doesn’t want to wait, because he already needs to go pretty badly, but Michael isn’t here to give him permission or lead him to the bathroom and he’s not sure he can let go without Michael’s firm and comforting presence behind him anyway.

 

He crosses his legs and picks up the iPod. There are several different recordings, _if you get scared_ and _if you get lonely_ to _this one just says I love you_ to _praise for if you did something right_ to _scolding if you did something wrong._

 

He clicks on that one first, because he’s pretty sure he must have done something wrong for Michael to leave him alone for so long. Michael’s voice sounds so beautiful after so long that he almost misses what his brother has to say. “Oh, Luce, you clicked on this one first, didn’t you? You always think you’ve done something wrong when you haven’t. You try so hard to be good for me that I don’t get mad, even when you do make mistakes. Now be a good boy and smile for me.” The recording ends and Lucifer smiles as he keeps scrolling. There’s a recording labeled _if you need to go to the bathroom,_ and Lucifer almost clicks on it because he _does_ need to go, but then he remembers that he’s decided to wait so he scrolls past it with a little whimper.

 

There are other recordings, too, ones that say _if you’re bored_ and _if you feel like cuddling and I’m not home yet,_ but his stomach is demanding food so he puts the iPod down with the a mental promise to go through them all later.

 

He puts on Michael’s oven mitts and giggles when he sees the happy face his brother had put on the top pancake for him. There’s a note next to the syrup that says _Eat slowly!_ and Lucifer rolls his eyes put obeys anyway.

 

By the time he’s on his last pancake, he’s eating with one hand and holding himself with the other under the table. He rushes through the last half of the pancake and is ready to put the dish in the sink and run to the bathroom when he encounters another note. _Please wash the dishes before leaving._

 

“Mika, Mika, please,” he begs, even though he knows that Michael can’t hear him. He can’t even consider disobeying, though, so he presses his thighs together and starts washing.

 

He’s sweating and panting and on the brink of tears by the time he’s done, but he’s still dry, so he’s proud of himself.

 

He hobbles to the bathroom and looks longingly at the toilet. “What would Michael say?” He asks himself. “He’d probably make me wait, but I _can’t,_ I can’t... Nnng!”

 

He belatedly realizes that he forgot his iPod. He’s almost positive that he won’t make it to the kitchen and back without leaking, and Michael will be upset if he comes home and finds that he wasn’t able to keep dry, so he quickly strips and steps into the shower on shaky legs.

 

“Mika,” he groans as the motion-activated sensors turn on the water. He’s not prepared for the way it feels against his skin or the noise the water makes as it hits the tiled floor. He tries to hold himself, but a little leaks out anyway. It’s too late to get out and use the toilet, so his only hope is to wait until he’s done showering.

 

“I can wait,” he tells himself. “I can hold it forever.” He tries to take his hands away from his cock, but as soon as he does, the floodgates open and he’s spilling all over himself and the floor. He sinks to his knees and starts to cry. “I’m sorry, Mika,” he wails. “I tried to hold it, I did, but I couldn’t, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me!”

 

“What happened, baby?” Michael’s kind voice asks from somewhere above him.

 

Lucifer jumps. _Stupid waterproof smart screens in the shower,_ he thinks. _Stupid smart house and stupid Michael for leaving me alone and stupid me for not being able to hold it._ “M-Mika!” He springs up and faces the screen. “N-nothing happened,” he lied. Michael narrows his eyes and he caves. “I had an a-accident,” he whispers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

 

“Did you clean it up?” Michael asks. He doesn’t look mad, but Lucifer is still terrified.

 

Lucifer looks down. “W-well, not really, but it’s all gone now.”

 

Michael cocks his head to the side, then understanding dawns on his features and he sighs. “You had an accident in the shower, didn’t you?”

 

Lucifer whimpers. “Yes, Mika, but I didn’t mean to, really! I was trying to wait because I thought that’s what you would make me do, but I couldn’t, and the water, and I was so _full,_ and-”

 

“Baby, baby, stop crying,” Michael says. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to go in the shower. There’s no mess to clean up, and no clothes to wash, and all is forgiven.”

 

Lucifer sniffles. “R-really? You’re not mad?”

 

Michael smiles and shakes his head. “Not at all, sweetheart. I was so proud when I saw that you turned on the shower that I just had to call to tell you I loved you, and to reassure you if you were scared. I was very worried when I heard you crying. I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

Lucifer takes a shaky breath. “T-thanks, Mika. I’ve been missing you ever since I woke up. When will you be home?”

 

“Not for another hour or two, baby,” Michael replies. “How are you feeling this morning?” He flicks his eyes downwards to let Lucifer know exactly what he means.

 

“Needy,” Lucifer says.

 

“How needy, Lu?”

 

“Really needy. I dreamt of you and it was so hot, and when I woke up all I wanted was for you to touch me, but you were gone, and... Can I touch myself, Mika? Please? Just a little?”

 

Michael frowns. “Luce, don’t you remember last time I let you touch yourself without supervision? You got so worked up...” He shakes his head. “I don’t think it would be a good idea to give you permission. Just wait until I get home.”

 

Lucifer sighs, already thinking of ways he can get around Michael’s order. _There’s that really silky pillow on the couch I could rub against,_ he thinks. _It wouldn’t even get me close, it’d just feel good and I’m so hard, I’m gonna die if I don’t do something._

 

“And no rubbing yourself against anything, either, or using any of our toys, or using the showerhead, or sitting on top of the washing machine, or playing with your nipples or your hole, and no watching inappropriate videos online, either. I mean it, Luce. Wait until I get home.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes fill with tears. “You’re so mean sometimes,” he mumbles.

 

“Oh, no, sweetheart, don’t cry. You asked for this, remember? You said you needed this, that you needed me to be strict with you and take care of you and make sure you’re my perfect little angel. Do you remember the safeword I gave you, baby?”

 

Lucifer flushes. He _hates_ when Michael brings up the fact that he’d asked – begged, if he’s honest with himself – for this, hates when Michael ruins the fantasy he’s built up in his mind of his brother just taking control from him without asking. “You p-promised, Mika,” he reminds his brother.

 

Something dangerous flashes across Michael’s face – and not the good kind of dangerous, either, the one that says, ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,’ but the bad kind of dangerous, like the one he’d seen right before Michael had yelled at him for a full hour about how ‘fucking _broken_ ’ he was and how he couldn’t even go to the bathroom by himself and how Michael was going to leave if he didn’t get his act together (he’d tried; he’d tried so hard he’d made himself sick and Michael had found him in the bathroom in a puddle of his own urine, sweating and shaking and sobbing so hard he couldn’t breathe and praying feverishly. Michael had taken him to bed after that and whispered apology after apology into his skin and had promised never to leave, _not ever, Luce, I love you too much, I’ll give you whatever you need, I swear_.)– but then it’s gone and Michael is in control once more.

 

“I don’t know why you think you’re in control here, Luce. You are _mine,_ and if I tell you not to do something, you will not question me. Understood?”

 

Lucifer starts to sob, partly from relief and partly from the fact that he’s disappointed Michael, _again._ “I’m sorry, Mika. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk back or be disrespectful, please don’t punish me!”

 

Michael sighs. “Lucifer. I will do whatever I wish with you. Hands behind your back.”

 

Lucifer obeys. “Mike, please,” he begs. He doesn’t know what his brother is going to do, doesn’t know why he can’t stop himself from being bad today, doesn’t know why Michael is being so _mean._

 

“I’m going to lower the water temperature for five seconds, Luka. And then you’re going to be back to being my good boy, okay, honey?”

 

Lucifer closes his eyes. “Yes, Sir.” He braces himself to feel the bone-chilling cold shock of icy water raining down on him, but all he feels is a decrease in temperature so gradual he almost doesn’t notice it. He starts to shiver, and just like that, the water is warm and soothing once more. “M-Mika?” He asks.

 

Michael presses one hand against the screen. “I love you, Lu. I’d never hurt you, even as a punishment. Are you ready to be good for me, now?”

 

Lucifer nods desperately. “I’ll be good, I promise!”

 

Michael smiles, and Lucifer melts. “Good boy. Have you washed yourself yet?”

 

Lucifer looks away guiltily. “Not yet.”

 

“That’s okay. I’m not mad,” Michael reassures him. “Are you still hard, baby?”

 

Lucifer makes a pained noise in the back of his throat. “N-no, but I promise I can hard again for you really fast!”

 

“Calm down, Luka. I’m not upset with you. I know that you always get soft when I yell at you. Start washing while I tell you about the surprise I’ll let you have if you’re good. Start with your hair, okay?”

 

Lucifer puts one hand under the shampoo dispenser and waits for it to squirt a perfectly proportioned squirt of soapy liquid into his palm. He’s pretty sure he won’t be getting the surprise, because he’s already been so bad already, but if Michael wants to tease him, he’s not going to say no.

 

“I know how badly you’ve been missing the feeling of having something other than my hand around your cock, so I decided to get you a present.”

 

Lucifer’s heart skips a beat. For a moment, he thinks that Michael is actually going to offer to blow him, but then he hears the word ‘present’ and deflates.

 

“I got you a new toy, baby, one that you can fuck to your heart’s content when I get home. I got you the tightest one I could find.”

 

Lucifer makes an incoherent sound. His cock gives an interested twitch, because Michael hasn’t let him have anything but his hand since Christmas and it’s almost February. “Mika,” he moans.

 

“I’m right here, baby, and I’ll even be nice and let you come as many times as you want, but you have to be good for me first. Get your pretty little cock nice and clean for me, Lu.”

 

Lucifer scrambles to comply. He wraps a soapy hand around his cock and gives it a few sloppy strokes before reaching past his length to fondle his balls. “Mmm, Mika. Gonna be so good for you.”

 

Michael _tsks._ “Luce, I said _clean._ Clean means twenty strokes, at least. Let’s try that again.”

 

“I can’t, Mika, ‘m gonna come if you make me,” Lucifer whimpers. It’s not exactly true, but he knows that twenty strokes will take him right to the very edge and leave him frustrated all day, or at least until Michael comes home.

 

“Only bad boys lie, Luka,” Michael reminds him.

 

Lucifer soaps up his hand again and wraps it around his cock. It feels so good, too good, almost, especially when he knows that Michael isn’t going to be home for at least another hour and that he’ll have to walk around all day hard and aching. He tears his hand away at nineteen and shakes his head. “Please don’t me mad, I only did nineteen, but I was really close, I was, and if I’d done twenty I wouldn’t have been able to stop, ‘m sorry!”

 

“It’s okay, Lu. You did your best,” Michael praises. “Now all you have to do is clean your hole for me. Can you do that?”

 

Lucifer nods and reaches behind him. He moans as he slips one soapy finger inside himself. He wiggles it around for a moment, careful to avoid his sweet spot (that belongs to Michael, just like everything else) then slowly pulls it out. He whimpers at the loss, because he wants to be filled so badly and Michael hasn’t given him more than two fingers in over a week.

 

“Good boy,” Michael coos. “You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart. I’ll give you whatever you need when I get home if you can manage to be good for me for just a little while longer, okay? I need to go now, but before I do I just want you to know that I love you, okay?”

 

Lucifer beams. “I love you, too, Mika.”

 

Michael smiles back at him. “Oh, and brush your teeth! I’ll see you soon, baby!” With that, the screen goes blank.

 

Lucifer starts to pout and looks down at his cock. It’s that deep red color that Michael always says is so pretty, and there’s a bead of precome leaking from the tip. He considers wiping it off with his thumb and tasting it, but Michael had told him not to touch, so he angles his body into the spray until the little drop of fluid disappears. Somehow, its loss only serves to make him more desperate. It’s going to be a long couple of hours.

 

***

 

An hour and a half later, Michael still isn’t home and Lucifer has listened to most of the recordings at least twice. He has the one where Michael is pretending to cuddle him on repeat, but his mind keeps wandering to how _sensual_ his brother’s voice is, how sweet it feels running over his soul and soaking into his skin.

 

He wants nothing more than to reach down and wrap a hand around his length in time with Michael’s silky voice. Instead, he just twists handfuls of the sheets around his fingers and lets his hips jerk up into empty air. He’s not wearing any clothes, and he’d thrown off the blanket some time ago, so there’s no friction, none at all, and it’s maddening but he just tells himself that he’s following Michael’s orders every time he feels his frustration boiling over.

 

He’s so caught up in listening to his lover’s voice and trying not to touch himself that he doesn’t hear the key turning in the lock or Michael’s breathless, “Honey, I’m home!” In fact, he doesn’t notice Michael’s arrival until his brother lays a hand on his knee.

 

His eyes fly open and he scrambles to cover himself. “I wasn’t touching myself, I swear!” He rips the headphones out and throws a blanket over his lap. “I was just listening to your voice, and it made me hard, but I haven’t touched myself since you told me to wash earlier, I promise! I wasn’t being bad!”

 

Michael climbs on top of him with a smile. “I know, sweetheart. I stood in the doorway and watched you for a little while before coming in. I could see how bad you wanted to touch yourself, and how good you were being for me. You couldn’t help getting hard, honey. I could tell just from looking at you that you were good for me. Are you ready for your present?”

 

Lucifer nods. He really hopes that Michael won’t tease him, but he knows better than to ask him not to by now. The Michael pulls a blue, glitterly dildo out of his bag and Lucifer whimpers because Michael had _promised_ him something to fuck, not something to be fucked with.

 

“Eager, are we?” Michael laughs. “Don’t worry, baby, I know what I promised you. I just wanted to you your other presents first. You’ve been so _good_ for me, I couldn’t resist.” He takes out a pink vibrating plug with a fluffy grey foxtail attached. The sight makes Lucifer blush, which earns him a breathy little laugh from Michael. Then Michael hands him not one, but _three_ massagers and he gasps.

 

“Mika,” he breathes. He’d resigned himself to being allowed to fuck something warm and wet a few times a year, but now... Now he can experience that pleasure every _week._

 

“Now, Luka. The rules are the same as they are with any toy. Care to remind me what those rules are?”

 

The words take a moment to reach him, but once they do, he nods solemnly. “I’m not allowed to use them without permission; even when you allow me to use them, I still have to ask separate permission to come; I’m in charge of making sure everything is clean and working once I’m done; I’m also in charge of checking the batteries once a week so everything is ready to go if you want to use them on me, and I still need to give you the checklist to sign so you know I did it, and... And I think that’s all.”

 

Michael smiles. “Very good, Luce. Now, I know I’ve been hard on you lately, so today I’m going to be giving you a little bit of a break. You can use any of the toys in your box, in any combination, in any order, and you have my permission to come as many times as you want. Okay?”

 

Lucifer’s breath catches in his throat. “R-really? No... No tricks? No catch?” He wants to believe Michael so badly, but he won’t be able to handle it if he gets to the edge and Michael laughs and says that it was all a joke.

 

“Really. No tricks. No catch. And if you want me to help, I will.” He rolls his hips and pushes their arousals together with a tiny smile.

 

“Mika, Mika, I need, please,” he moans. He fumbles for one of the massagers and hands it to Michael. “Please!”

 

“Luce, calm down. I know you’re desperate, but this is gonna hurt if I don’t lube you up first.”

 

Lucifer grits his teeth and forces himself not to beg. Michael climbs off of him and his hips chase him of their own volition, desperately seeking out some sort of friction against his aching length. He closes his eyes and thinks _wait, wait, wait for Mika,_ over and over again.

 

The something warm and wet and oh-so perfect is sliding down his cock and he forgets how to breathe. He wants to call out Michael’s name, to thank him or maybe just to beg him to go faster, but all that comes out is a garbled string of sounds and syllables.

 

“Breathe,” Michael soothes. “It’s okay, Lu, I know it feels good, so good, right, and the best part is that I’m right here with you and you can come whenever you want to, okay?”

 

Lucifer sucks in a shuddering gasp of air and feels something break inside him. “I was so _scared_ when I woke up to find you gone, Mika, I thought you’d _left,_ and I was so lonely and t-then I had an a-accident in the shower and then you brought _it_ up and then you _punished_ me, and I was so upset, Mika, and you weren’t even here to comfort me, and, and, you know that I hate asking for things but you make me anyway, and when I don’t you make me wait until I can’t take it anymore and sometimes it’s just too much and I know you’re gonna punish me for saying this, but I can’t keep it in anymore, I _can’t_! And I know you wanna leave, that you think I’m broken and I shouldn’t need you like this for _everything,_ but I can’t help it, I really can’t, and sometimes I try and you’re so proud but I get so upset because I _need_ you, need you to hold me and control me and take care of me, and then you _leave,_ for hours, and I was so _lonely_ and...” He turns away and starts to sob. “And now you’re gonna get mad and leave for good!”

 

To Lucifer’s surprise, Michael just lays down beside him and wraps one arm around his chest. “I would never leave you, baby. Ever. And I’m sorry I upset you today. What can I do to make it up to you?”

 

Lucifer shifts his hips, because he’s still insanely hard, but he needs to have this conversation before he loses the nerve. “Please, Mika. Please promise you’ll never leave me behind like that again. Please. I know I have no right to ask, but I couldn’t take it, Mike. I _needed_ you, and you weren’t there!” He cries out when Michael starts to move the massager up and down. He can’t think with it sending wave after wave of pleasure shooting up his spine, but he needs to think, needs to let Michael know something, something important, something _vital._

 

“I promise,” Michael whispers. “I can see how upset you are. I’m going to make it all better, though, okay? I’m going to take care of you, Luce. Whatever you want. Whatever you need. And I’ll never leave you like that again; I promise. Just let me take care of you, all right? Now come for me, baby.”

 

Lucifer is helpless but to obey. He comes with a strangled shout and a long, shuddering sob. Michael holds him through it and he weeps because it’s so, so good and so, so welcome and it almost makes up for Michael leaving him alone for more than two hours. “I love you,” he gasps. “Oh, God, I love you, I love you, I love you!” He keens as Michael curls around him and starts rocking him gently, because he’s needed that all day and now that Michael is finally here, it’s almost too much.

 

“It’s okay, Luka. Cry if you need to. I’m right here, and I’m never going to leave you ever again. I promise.”

 

Lucifer whimpers and lets himself be lulled by his lover’s soft whispers and gentle touches. “Wanna sleep, Mika,” he says.

 

“Go ahead, love. Sleep, if you need to. I’ll be right here waiting. And just remember that I love you, okay?”

 

Lucifer lets a soft, sleepy smile spread across his features. “Mmm, love you, too.”


End file.
